


Finding The Truth

by kiefercarlos



Series: Jeffersonian Family One-Shots [6]
Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Gen, Idiots in Love, Oblivious, Relationship Advice, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24770014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiefercarlos/pseuds/kiefercarlos
Summary: ONE-SHOT:Booth gets some advice from Cam and Angela, about whether he should take a risk on Brennan.
Relationships: Seeley Booth & Angela Montenegro, Seeley Booth & Camille Saroyan, Seeley Booth & Temperance Brennan
Series: Jeffersonian Family One-Shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/931401
Kudos: 10





	Finding The Truth

Seeley was leaning against the balcony as he watched Temperance leave the building for the night, turning to smile at him and throw him a wave before she left for the night. "You're in love with her." Cam said from behind him and he spun around to stare at her surprised by her appearance. "What?" He asks quickly, trying to think up a quick reply to what she'd just said to him.

"Come on Seeley, I don't mind us hooking up, but not because you can't have what you want." She says and drops down onto one of the seats and watches Seeley as he looks startled and then tries to compose himself. "Cam, I don't know what you're talking about." He says assured and Cam just scoffs and nods sarcastically "sure you don't." She says with a smirk and Booth sits down opposite her.

"Honestly Cam it's not like that." He admits and Cam just keeps straight faced and raises her brow, "see this face, it doesn't believe a word you're saying." She says as she watches Booth for a couple of moments.

"Angela." She calls as she sees the artist walking near them, the women looks up at them and walks over to them. "Help us out here, is Booth in love with Brennan?" Cam asks and Booth looks at Cam like she was mad for asking that aloud. "Of course he is." Angela replies far too quickly and Booth looks at her hurt, "What, Angela…." He stars to argue and then falls silent for a moment and then composes himself, standing up.

"I am not in love with Brennan." He admits sternly and the women look at each other. "Booth, you cannot be this blind about your own feelings." Cam says and he turns away and runs a hand through his hair, leaning on the railing his back to the girls.

"She doesn't like me anyway." He admits after a couple of minutes and the girls look at each other both surprised, "Oh god, are you two totally clueless." Angela complains and stands up going to stand next to Booth who turns to look at her. "Do you know how often I have this conversation with Brennan?" She comments and Booth turns to her quicky, surprise and confusion evident on his face. "What?" He asks surprised and Angela just nods her head. "She's obsessed with you and you're clearly just as made for her, and I think you two are the only two people in the world, who can't see it." Angela admits and Cam stands up smirking as Booth stares between them.

"Go to her Seeley, admit your feelings and fight for her." Cam says leaning up to place a kiss to his cheek. He stares at them both for a couple of seconds and then he speeds off like a bullet out of the room. "Do you think they'll work it out?" Angela asks and Cam shakes her head, "anything could happen, they're both unpredictable." Cam admits and the women head home themselves, come Monday morning there could see if there was a new development on the horizon.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading  
> Hope you enjoyed  
> Comments feed my writing


End file.
